Generally, in video games, a user can manipulate a physical input device, such as a game controller, keyboard, joystick, mouse, and/or other input device in order to interact with the video game. The physical input device can include buttons, joysticks, control pads, and other types of control elements that can be manipulated to control the operation of characters, objects, and/or entities within a game environment. The rise in popularity of mobile devices, such as, for example, smartphones, tablets, and the like, along with advances in touchscreen technology, have provided a growing market for touchscreen enabled game applications. In order to control or manipulate the game environment without a physical input device, many touchscreen-enabled game applications attempt to emulate the physical control elements with virtual control elements displayed on the touchscreen. The virtual control elements can be manipulated with touch inputs in a manner similar to their physical counterparts.